


the tales of the warden

by doublelifte



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublelifte/pseuds/doublelifte
Summary: this story will tell on what happrn in the dragon age origine kept the original plot and changed alot we will have the jurney of not two but three wardens the male warden is artorias ho is an apostate mage with the gifte of using the power of spirits and the female warden is a dalish elf recruited by duncan and the last warden is alistar





	

first steps

Hiding was the only thing my family did from as long as I can remember my father a powerful warrior and my mother a cunning rogue and I was the first in many generation born a mage with the curse they said the power to get the power of spirits but I was never told that and that many desire my powers every thing was fine we lived in peace in the kokari wilds until that day I was 28 years old   
-come to me artorias   
-ho are you ?  
-come to me you are in danger   
-danger ? What danger   
-I will be waiting  
"artorias wake up !!!" screamed my father   
"yes yes" I replied as I got off the bed but what a strange dream ho was that voice calling me and what danger were it talking about  
"you're mother is making dinner take this and go get some wood" he said giving me an axe   
I took the axe then went out to the forest it was the evening almost night but I felt strange as something was dragging me deeper and deeper inside the forest until I saw some strange old ruins nothing I saw before I felt it the veil was thing in the ruins but I couldn't go back I kept moving forward until I found and from far a shrine but at my surprise black spirits appeared  
"you're the walker you're death will give us our freedom" scream one of them at me as they charged at me  
-come to the shrine I will save you  
I didn't even think for one seconds I started running to that shrine but walker what did they mean by that the more I was running the more spirits appear but as soon as I reached the shrine they was nothing   
"where are you !!!!" I screamed in fear as I saw the spirits getting closer where that voice coming from iam going die   
then a huge light came from the shrine after I opened my eyes I was not in the shrine every thing was white then a spirit appeared not like the other this one was a human wearing a bronze colored armore an holding a spear his eyes was blue his long grey hair was flying   
"finally we meet" he said as he floated closer to me   
"what are you ? Where are we ?" I asked in panic   
"lam a spirits my name is Ragnarök lord of thunder and you artorias you are the first in generation to have been born with the gifted " he said a spirit but why does he want from me and what gift  
"a spirit are you like the others"I said in fear but I knew the answer but what is his goal  
"those are spirits of men ho didn't find peace and time drove them mad so they desperately want to come back to the leaving iam however I was born a spirits and will always be a spirit but" he said as he put his hand in my chest I felt as something awakened in me but what is it ?  
"what did you just did ?"I asked feeling strange but in a second he disappeared   
-I live inside you now I was sealed here by the walker before you generation ago to guide you the gift I told you before is that you can fuse you're life essence with many spirits and use there power iam Ragnarök will be the first to fuse with you  
I felt as a power was burning inside "what is this feeling this power is overwhelming " then I felt as it vanished   
-my power is for you to commanded get ready now that iam inside we will leave this place and the spirits of hunger will be waiting  
"but I can't do it I don't knew this gift I don't get I can't do it" I said in panic   
-perhapsbut you're not alone we are one   
then a door appeared I could sense the spirits waiting in the other side but I was not afraid word started to come out of my mouth   
"spirit Ragnarök"I said as I felt power coming   
-here to you're command  
Then I felt my body was changing I became much stronger then his armor started appearing on my body until I was the same as him then he spear appeared in my head and I started floating in the air  
-you are surely gifted to have fused like this from the first time but at the level you are right now you can't use all my power I will let you use only lighting rush and thunder bridge  
"what lighting rush and thunder bridge do ?"  
-lightning rush let you have the speed of a lightning and thunder bridge you can shot lightning at you're enemy just be careful thunder bridge is quite powerful and when you run out of mana I knew that you're a capable warrior that spear will serve its the spear of the ages after all  
"okay I got it"I said as even my voice has changed   
as I walked the door spirits jumped at me   
"her he is get him" they screamed but   
"lightning rush" I felt so light and to my surprise I saw the spirits charging at me so slow is this the feeling of being fast a lightning amazing I hold the spear and rushed slashing every spirits in my way until I was outside   
-keep focused they are not only spirits here where is spirits of hunger they is a demon ho feed on them  
A demon !!!! I don't see him I need hight to go high ground   
-good observation   
I floated in the sky then looked down then all the the spirits started moving to a building what happening   
-watch out the demon is making his entrance  
"you killed some on my pet I guess you're not weak as you show"a voice said coming from the building  
"show you're self " I said as I landed in the ground close to the building   
"PRIDE"said the demon as he crushed the building he was huge and iam supposed to defeat that   
-don't get scared he is merely a low pride demon  
For a low pride dolmen he is huge "lightning rush" I need to get some distance  
"hhhhh iam not as those spirit"said the demon as he rushed to me damn I dint see that coming he hit me lucky I blocked his attack with the spire but what an attack my turn   
"coming at me like that not going to work"he said   
-artorias watch out   
as I saw a big magic seal appear he can use magic I avoided that attack just in time  
My mother use to tell me a great rogue can use all the elements to win I got a plan   
-what are you thinking artorias  
Can I use the spell from my spear ?  
-yes you can   
so as I thought the spear can float "take this" as I throw the spear at the demon   
"hhhhhhh is that all you got" he said as he dodged that with ease so its hard to keep her floating I hope he don't notice then he turned to face me "you are no longer fun I will end you"he said but  
"thunder bridge" as I used the spell that shot lightning but from the spear that was behind in his carelessness he dint notice until it was too late he hit it in his back  
-you're far more promising then I expected  
He screamed so loud "you I will enjoy killing you"he said as he desperately charged at me   
what is this I feel off my body is moving on its own again I raised my hand "thunder touch" a spear of lightning was created in my hand "now its you're end" as I shot the spear that pierced the demon body kept watching as he fell on the ground but how did I do that   
-the more we fuse you will get access to my knowledge   
I quickly got on the ground I feel dizzy I feel weak  
-you are out off mana thunder touch is a powerful spell but its fine you did great for a first time   
I guess so now I should head back it took me tile but after few hours I managed to find the way but as I draw near I saw fire what happening I rushed there from far I saw my father and mother on the ground wounded and the house burning  
"MOM DAD"I screamed as I rushed to them  
"artorias my son you have awakened we are sorry we couldn't fight all those spirits and iam only alive because of you're father protecting me he is at the maker side now and also the spirits they disappeared"she said spirits and the disappeared its all because of me  
"iam so sorry its all my fault"I said in tears  
"don't put the blame on you it was the maker wish that this happen now you are on you're own be careful from now on" she said as she closed her eyes  
And that was the last words of my mother my father was already dead it was three years ago and here iam now again the road got me back to the kokari wilds   
-I feel the corruption in this forest artorias   
I knew I feel it too but i was told the army is here and they are fighting darkspawns and they are recruiting   
-keep in mind you are an apostate  
Still I will join don't worry I will be careful I hear a fighting sound   
-don't rush in watch what happening first   
I moved in the shadows in my sight an eleven girl and a human fighting a group of darkspawns   
-they are not amateurs  
I don't think they need my help I will just keep watching soon they eradicated all the darkspawns it was worth to watch now I need to go   
"hey you ho is in the shadow show you're self"said the eleven women with her bow ready to shot an arrow on me  
Oh she is good "iam no darkspawn just passing by" I said as I walked toward them  
"guess the wilds don't have only darkspawns ho might you be young man ?"said the man polity as he pointed to the elf to lower her bow   
"my name is artorias and ho might you be ?" I asked   
-I feel corruption in him be careful  
"my name is duncan leader of the grey wardens" he announced but to meet the leader of the grey wardens "and this is faith a recruit" he said then she lower her head as a hi I guess  
"more of them get ready faith" said Duncan as he draw his two swords a little bit of fun wont hurt as a large group charged   
"lighting arrows" as I opened a magic seal that shot lightning in shape of arrows that killed all of the darkspawns  
-showing you are a mage isn't that dangers except if you…….  
Yes I want to join  
"so you are a mage a powerful one if you can shape lightning like that"said Duncan so he have a deep knowledge I can see it   
"yes iam an apostate and I want to join the grey wardens" I said   
"if you want to escape the chantry knew that its the same if you want to be a grey warden its for life"he said with a serious face I felt chills just what is this man  
-he is no ordinary man his aura is powerful  
"I understand and I still want to join" they is no going back now  
"I see we gladly accept you as a recruit" he said "now we are going to ostagar we move at once" so on the way to be a grey warden wonder what waiting for us there

**Author's Note:**

> if you have anything to say give a comment to makethe story better


End file.
